What Was Lost?
by Quoted16Times
Summary: It's been 6 years since then, but more than half a decade has done much more than what they could think. Rated K , might go up. Kaito x Len Shounen-ai, BL, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, warnings up. Don't like, don't read.


**Warning: The theme of the story deals with romances between boys, and some sensitive issues** (I guess?) so if you are allergic whatsoever to any hint of yaoi or shounen-ai, move out, guys. This is not a good place for you. Anyway, you have been warned, so please continue.

* * *

><p>"Oh, the Kagamine twins? They've moved out long ago. Four years, if my memory is still right. Ah, no, six... Yes! Five!" The indecisive woman, in her mid-thirties, babbled mindlessly like a teenager. She was the new tenant of the blonde twins' old house, coquettishly batting her eyelashes like she was a teenager flirting. She was obviously attracted to Kaito.<p>

The Shion couple sighed, thanked the lady and left. Kaito was flooded with relief as they stepped away from the doorway. It was common for people, men and women alike, to be attracted to Kaito, but he never was accustomed to it.

The Kagamines are the only ones they haven't met; well, at least for a long while. They had already visited Miku's relatives and friends, also Kaito's bloodline and acquaintances.

Mikuo was busy turning the hands of his robot, while his older sister, Kaiko blew some air to the windowpane of the car and drew signs in it, when she spotted their parents coming back.

"Mom! Dad!" Kaiko shouted, which made her younger sibling flinch, who then joined in her efforts to call out for Miku and Kaito.

"Ok, young people, buckle up!" Kaito said as he entered the car together with Miku. He wore his seat belt, and watched as Kaiko help her younger brother strap his own.

"Mom, Dad, where is Aunt Rin and Uncle Len?" Kaiko asked when she got her seatbelt put on. Mikuo seemed not interested in the conversation and continued fiddling in his toy.

Miku looked at her daughter, who got the features of Kaito, lovingly. She sighed and patted Kaiko's head, "They're not in, it seems, Kaiko dear. But don't worry, we'll find them soon enough!" She lighted up for a while and the gullible little girl fell for the trick.

The whole ride was, in general, filled with silence, except for the 'vroom' of engines in the road. It was already snowing, but not enough to have the streets blocked. A few stops in red lights started conversations, mostly soft topics and dealing largely on the progress of their company and the welfare of their two children.

"Ne, Kaito, can we visit Grandmother and Grandfather's grave?" Miku interjected in a conversation that touched the topic about the future successors of the Hatsune Group of Companies.

"That sounds good. What about you, kids? Wanna go see Grandpa and Grandma?" Kaito's inexpressive face suddenly lit up with enthusiasm. Their two children, however, neither noticed the mood swing nor knew where they were heading. They just nodded lifelessly, but the sad, domineering aura was overwhelmed by Kaito's liveliness.

Kaito was especially fond of Miku's grandparents: they were the ones who knew about the ridiculous traditionally-themed concept of the couple's betrothal. The best that the old ones could do was prevent the last 6 years from happening, but it would break many hearts, be it on purpose or not. Unfortunately, Miku's grandparents didn't get to meet their grandchildren.

Kaito processed the directions as to where the cemetery was. When he had his neuro-visual copy of the map technically of the whole prefecture, he analyzed the directions and turned the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>A huge gate blocked Kaito's way. Looking through the grill, a few gravestones can be seen, some laid exposed to the atmosphere, some housed in luxurious chapel-like shelters, while some had embossed coffins.<p>

The cemetery was, at first impression, quiet, but not eerily scary. It was still afternoon, and the snowclouds still let some sunlight pass through its translucent surface. Several people can be found, either offering prayers or cleaning up litter around graves, even if Commemoration Day of All Faithful Departed was a week ago.

Kaito was supposed to call for the guard, but he seemed to deal some business with little children. The gate was fairly far from the guardhouse, where the guard negotiated, but Kaito shouting or Miku squealing can alert the memorial park's sentinel. But either of them is not that rude of a person to disturb someone who was having business done.

* * *

><p>The negotiation of the guard and the two children, a male and a female, as what Miku saw, was taking immensely long. Mikuo was on a verge of throwing tantrums, while Kaiko's bubble was in danger of bursting because of her brother. Kaito, finding a reason polite enough, he pushed his right palm to the huge button in the steering wheel, which made the car let out a "Piip!".<p>

The guard was immediately taken aback by the sound, and he resorted to abandoning the two children, just to attend to the parents of the vexed Shion children.

"Let us go! We just want to offer these to Grandma and Grandpa! Please!" The little boy pleaded, his female companion already bursting into tears. "Just for a while!"

"Ugh! Ma'am Rin and Sir Len reminded YOU and me not to let you here, especially during winter and being alone! Jeez, you're such a burden!" The guard sighed, attempting to block the way of the two blondes, who, at closer inspection, bore exceptionally similar features of each other.

The girl just cried louder, while her company comforted her, the two not noticing until later the guard leaving them for the gate.

The family car was finally let in, after loads of apologies from the guard. The two Shions at the backseats practically shouted at the poor man, spouting nonsense about not being able to watch their favorite series on TV and having hot seats because of sitting for too long.

The gate creaked loudly as the guard opened it, snowdust that accumulated on the tips falling down. Miku has quieted down Mikuo, through making him sleep. Kaiko's mood also came back to normal after an assurance from Kaito of buying dolls and, of course, ice cream, the father-and-daughter's favorite, even at mid-winter.

* * *

><p>Rinto found the guard not looking, so he immediately took his twin's right hand and sped to the graves of their 'grandparents.'<p>

"Rin-*sniff*-to-kunnn~, my nose, *sniff* feels so bad!" Lenka said to her brother as they were sprinting away from the guard. The cold of the snow was giving her common colds, and she sobbing because of the forbidden entry to the cemetery made things worse.

It was often customary for the Kagamines: Rin, Len, Rinto, and Lenka to visit their grandparents' graves during this season, but Rin and Len were busy with work, so the younger pair of blonde twins took the resolve to visit the cemetery.

Miku took a glimpse of the abandoned children, who apparently escaped during the time the guard left for the gate. She snickered. 'Just like me and the twins before...' she thought. After she lulled her youngest to sleep, she placed Mikuo beside Kaiko, who had also slept from exhaustion due to random tantrum throwings.

Kaito parked their car at a decent distance from the housed mausoleum of Leon Hatsune and Lola Hatsune. Finding out that the two children still haven't waken up, Kaito and Miku left them in the car. They could rest assured that nothing would happen to their daughter and son, as they would return immediately.

* * *

><p>When they were out of the car, they saw two childrens, twins apparently, offering prayers and some fruits to the grave. Kaito smiled at the scene, but immediately frowned as he asked himself, '<em>Who are these kids?<em>' Miku seemed to think the same.

Rinto and Lenka offered prayers to the grave, then gave the oranges and bananas that they bought using their savings. They can still remember what Rin and Len said to them about leaving food in the grave: _"Rinto, Lenka, when we leave food here, your Grandfather Leon and Grandmother Lola will eat it happily because we offered it sincerely. But since they're already in heaven, where there's many food, they will leave the left-overs. The people suffering here in Earth can then eat them. That way, not just we offered, we also helped other people."_

"Goodbye, Grandma, Grandpa, we'll be going now. And we'll make sure next time, we'll be with Len-nii-san and Rin-nee-chan when we come here!" Rinto gleefully said.

Lenka sniffed loudly, which gave Rinto the sign that they'll go now. Bowing once again, the Kagamines took their leave.

Suddenly, though, a pair of large palms rested at Rinto's shoulders, which made the little boy flinch and turn around to see who the perpetrator was. Lenka was then already on the ground, coughing and sneezing on the snow.

"Oh no!" Miku exclaimed when the little girl knelt and clasped her hands at her chest, feeling very sick. She put her left hand on the girl's forehead, feeling a temperature estimated to be somewhere on 4 degrees above normal body temperature.

Kaito, though, stood rooted there, continually staring at the blonde boy. Those deep ocean blue eyes, meeting those with his cerulean's, definitely looked like someone's. The curve of the mouth, even the shape of the face remind him of one person. That one person he loved so much...

His reverie was cut short when the boy looked at his twin, who was being assisted by Miku. He immediately went to Lenka's rescue.

"Lenka! Lenka!" Rinto held the shoulders of his sister then shook it to keep Lenka awake. He then hugged her.  
>Then, the couple did everything on the next moments on impulse. Kaito carried Lenka to the car, while Rinto was obstinately holding to her jacket. Miku assisted in putting Lenka, as she shook her sleeping children and asked them to give space for little Lenka.<p>

The car then sped up to the nearest hospital in town.

* * *

><p>AN: Yooooo! Hi there, little (or in case you refuse to be called little, big) reader. Nice to see you reading this weird thing over here.  
>So, yeah, this is my first story here at FF, and it's BL. Yeah, 'cause I love it from head to toe. Hihi. Anyway, the update for the story might take a week or longer, or maybe even a month, since this isn't the story I'm actually working on right now. So, please bear with me. Criticisms and reviews and whatevers are nicely accepted. ^^~<br>-Q16x


End file.
